spolecznoscvocafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Anae Chan
Anae Chan, ~Anae lub Nuka. Jej prawdziwe imię to Natalia jednak nienawidzi go więc zazwyczaj mówi na siebie Nata (co według niej brzmi dużo lepiej) lub po prostu Anae/Nuka. Jest użytkowniczką Vocaloid Wiki oraz początkującą kompozytorką swoich failowych piosenek. Od niedawna zaczyna coraz rzadziej pojawiać się na VW z powodów technicznych lub prywatnych. Jej prawdziwy wiek zna grupka osób, prócz tego stara się go nie ujawniać, często jest brana za osobę dużo starszą niż jest naprawdę poprzez poziom inteligencji jaką się wykazuje w rozmowach osoby z wyższej rangi ale tak naprawdę mentalnie ma 8 lat. Jest fanką anime Shingeki no Kyojin (jak pewnie cały polski fandom anime i mangi orz) oraz Another. Te dwa anime obejrzała do końca, w planach jest skończenie Higurashi no naku koro ni oraz BYĆ MOŻE Lucky Star. Nienawidzi gimbusów, bestów, wszystkiego co związane z XXI wiekiem (prócz technologii - ona wymiata.), dzieci i użalania się nad sobą mimo, że sama ma bardzo niską ocenę. Boi się burzy, ale jednocześnie fascynuje się nią, kocha patrzeć na zjawiska katastroficzne takie jak tornado (je szczególnie kocha bo są niszczycielskie desó) oraz bać się. Uwielbia spać, często żałuje że za dużo wypiła za późno poszła spać, pisać rp (role playing/rozmowa postaci) i tworzyć shit w UTAU/Vocaloidzie. Jest autorką UTAUloidów: * I-vi * Razuberii * NONAME MF 195 oraz autorką oto.ini i dizajnu E-kyo. Interesuje się Vocaloidem od dość dawna, UTAU zaczęła używać od stycznia/lutego 2013 roku. Wygląd Pokręcone końcówki, lekko zabarwione na bordowy (szamponetka to zło, ogólnie jej kolor włosów to ciemny brąz), grzywka na połowę ryja (prawa strona), piwne oczy, około 160 cm, ponoć ma idealną wagę ale uważa że jest gruba i zdradza to, ile waży swoim przyjaciołom i chłopakowi. Często ubiera się w męskie t-shirty które kradnie z szafy swojemu wujkowi (czasem on jej - podobne rozmiary koszulek), bluzy z kapturem i zwyczajne, luźne rurki. Nosi trampki, bo tak. Jej wadą jest jama ustna - przez wypadek w dzieciństwie ma skrzywiony zgryz przez co sepleni. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze w tym roku lub następnym zacznie nosić aparat. Charakter Wredna, nie szczędzi sobie krytyki, zwłaszcza osobom jak Chun-P. Nienawidzi kłamstw na temat innych osób mówionych przez nich samych i kłamstw generalnie. Mimo, że jest agresywna i bezlitosna, nigdy nie dała umrzeć żadnej ze swoich OC oficjalnie. Często przejmuje się błahostkami i prawdopodobnie choruje na padaczkę. Jest dumna ze swojego głębokiego głosu jednak niska samoocena nie pozwala jej się cieszyć tym, że jej głos lubią osoby z jej otoczenia. Jest przychylna do kłótni. Jest aspołeczna, lepsze kontakty ma ze swoimi przyjaciółmi poznanymi w internecie niż z ludźmi realnymi, woli weekendy spędzać na komputerze wujka lub na swoim netbooku pisząc RP ze swoim chłopakiem, aka. Dorisem. Ciekawostki * Jej ulubione Vocaloidy to Gumi, Tone Rion, SF-A2 Miki, Kamui Gakupo, KAITO (tylko V3), Kagamine Rin (za pełen powera głos), Nekomura Iroha, Mew, VY1, VY2, CUL, Oliver, SONiKA, Sweet Ann, KYO, a UTAUloidy to Namine Ritsu, Go-on Nero, Yokune Ruko (szczególnie za cover Q), Momone Momo, Kasane Teto, Akane Koharu, Mizuki Komiya, E-kyo, Matsudappoiyo, Kurani Chizu, Julia oraz wiele innych. * Preferuje dubstep i rock, dlatego też słucha wykonawcy pod nazwą Deuce. * Do tworzenia i edycji muzyki używa FL Studio 10. * Ma psa, cocker spaniela imieniem Dzino (imię po przyjęciu psa zostało niezmienione a ponoć bierze się od nazwy alkoholu - Gin czytane jako Dzin, tak też pieszczotliwie nazywają go właściciele oraz Anae) * Mówi o sobie, że jest mentalnie chłopakiem i nie widzi problemu w tym. * Jest maniaczką czekolady ale uwielbia sport, najbardziej siatkówkę. * Często zmienia awatary i nicki, a pseudonim "Nuka" wziął się stąd, by każdy miał wątpliwości co do jej płci (Nuka to prawdopodobnie hiszpańskie imię, zarówno męskie jak i damskie). * Nienawidzi Megurine Luki za dizajn i głos. * Zawsze zaprzecza stwierdzeniom że jest słodka lub coś związane z nią jest słodkie. * Postać w RP opartym na anime Attack on Titan - Edwarda Tray'a nazywa swoim seksiakiem i rysuje mu mnóstwo niedokończonych fanartów, bo tak. * Kocha tytany. * Chciałaby zostać zwiadowcą, marzy o cosplayu Leviego. (bo tak.) Relacje Z internetu * Doris/The Dorisable - chłopak * Neyorine - przyjaciółka której zawsze spamuje głupotami * Ludzie z Vocaloid Wiki - znajomi/kumple, kumpele Z reala * Tomiko - przyjaciółka od dziecka * MrBanan/a - kumpel z klasy (dawca głosu Miyo, której Voicebank zaginął przy naprawie netbooka) * Inori - kumpela z klasy, często drażniąca Anae i działająca jej na nerwy przez jej zachowanie typowo gimbusowe (przyszła autorka UTAUloida o tym samym imieniu co postać w RP Anae) Linki * deviantArt * YouTube Ilustracje no more.png|Ilustracja do coveru Anae z UTAUloidem Neyorine - Akane Koharu i will fight.png|Art postaci z RP Anae i Dorisa na podstawie SnK - Kimiko Soldat. Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Genderless Kategoria:Użytkownicy Vocaloid Wiki Kategoria:Yandere Kategoria:Yangire Kategoria:Hikikomori Kategoria:UTAU user Kategoria:Ilustratorzy